Kakashi's Secret
by RoCkInArIeL
Summary: Kakashi has a secret but must keep it from the Hokage or he'll be banished from the village! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura suspect him of something. They go on a mission to find out if Kakashi's gay... And a little bit more! Told in Naruto's perspective!
1. The Mission

Sakura, Sasuke, and I all sat together in the training grounds, staring at our sensei. We're trying to figure out just _who _Kakashi _really_ is! "I still don't think he's gay, you guys are just crazy! He can't be!" Sakura said folding her arms, and I shouted. "But me and Sasuke _saw_ him with Iruka last night, explain that!" Sasuke jumped on me, and covered my mouth. "Naruto, shut up! You want him to hear us? You idiot" he said glaring at me, and I blushed. "Oops, my bad..." I whispered pulling Sasuke's hand from my mouth. He turned away from me, but toward Sakura. Then he wiped my spit on his neck, when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Sasuke! What the hell did you just do?" Sakura said, and he froze up. "I...uh was rubbing my neck. Shut up Naruto!" He shouted pointing at me, and I started laughing. "I didn't even say anything, damn it!" I shouted bursting into laughter, and Sakura laughed too. He blushed, and shook it off. "Ok, ok we're forgetting why we brought sensei out here, and what our job is. Sasuke you go first, remember? Talk, then breathe deep, move closer, and touch him!" Sakura said staring at him, and he sighed. "Ah! Why can't you go first Naruto? Haven't I been humiliated enough?" he said looking at me, and I shook my head.

"No, cause we agreed to save the best for last remember? We decided I was hottest, so there!" I said smiling, and they started laughing. "You hottest? Oh stop joking Naruto, it's ok! We both know why _your_ going _last!" _Sasuke said smirking, and I'm getting mad! "Oh yeah! Why is that?" I shouted, and Sasuke stood up."Because... You Have To Kiss Him, remember?" he said folding his arms, looking all cool and stuff! I started to blush, getting more red as I got angry. "Oh yeah? Well when my turn comes I'll have him all over me! Yeah I'll prove he's gay, believe it!"

I shouted pointing at the far away tree Kakashi was leaning on, reading _Come, Come Paradise. _Sasuke ran at me, and covered my mouth again! "Damn it Naruto! Idiot, can't you ever keep quiet? He's bound to know what we're up to by now! If this were a real mission, we'd all be dead in a split second cause your loud, annoying mouth would give away our position!" Sasuke shouted letting go of my mouth, and I sighed. "Now I'm starting to _doubt_ you, Naruto" Sakura said staring blankly at me, and I jumped up! "Huh? What the- I ain't queer!" I shouted putting my fists up, and Sasuke smiled.

"Oh I know Sakura, it's like we should be testing Naruto, not sensei!" he said looking at me, and I growled! "Keep talking Sasuke, and I'll hit you so hard you'll never see it comin!" I shouted, and he shrugged. "Save your anger for sensei, he likes it when your mad" he said, and I jumped on him, and started throwing punches! He put his foot under me, and kicked me off of him. " Stop it, both of you! Naruto don't hurt sasuke-kun, are you alright?" she asked giving him a hand, but he took mine instead. He smiled and helped me to my feet.

"Sorry sasuke, you better go over there now" I said rubbing my neck, and he dusted his shorts off. "Yeah, it's alright. You only hit me once anyways, weakling... Kakashi sighed, laughing. He used a sensitive hearing no-jutsu, so he could hear us talking. "To prove I'm gay, eh? Naruto hottest? He's gotta kiss me? Hmm, oh this should be funny. I'll make it well worth their while" He whispered shaking his head, and he continued reading on...


	2. Sasuke's Turn

"You two, stop wasting time! Go Sasuke ok, right now!" She said pushing him, and he glanced back at me. I caught his eyes, and we held the gaze. "I don't feel right" I whispered, and he winked. I flinched, and he turned around walking toward sensei! "I...I can't do this! I can't let him do this! Sask-mph!" I shouted trying to run after him, but Sakura covered my mouth. "Let him go, it was his idea anyways" she said, and I slightly pushed her away. "Why do you guys keep doing that? Yeah but did you see what he just did? He winked at me! Hmph talk about who's queer..." Ow!" I said folding my arms, and Sakura slapped me!

"Shut up, ok! Don't ever call Sasuke-kun queer! He's not gay, he's perfectly straight, and I"m in love with him!" She said sighing, and she started swooning over him. I threw my hands up, and walked off! "Oh I've got an idea! Sakura, come here!" I shouted, and she shook her head reluctantly. She walked over to me, and I smiled. "Let's go up in the tree's, and spy on Them!" I said, and she shook her head. "We can't do that, what if they notice we're gone?" she said, and I laughed. "But they wont, you didn't let me finish saying my idea! We'll use Shadow Clones, and we'll leave the clones here. Sound like a good idea to you?" I said, and she nodded.

"Ok, but if we get caught..." she said, and I put my hands together. "Alright! Shadow clone no-justu..." I whispered, and one popped up. Sakura did the same, and one of her popped out. "Good, now we'll make em' sit, and play hand games!" she said smiling, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine whatever, now let's go!" I shouted grabbing her hand, and we ran toward the back of the forest. . . "Sensei, what are you reading?" Sasuke said poking his head out from behind the tree, and Kakashi woke up. "Hm? Oh nothing, just a book that was given to me a long time ago. What are you doing Sasuke?" He asked sitting up, and Sasuke sat down in front of him.

"Nothing. Naruto and I got into a fight, so I walked away from him" he said shrugging, and Kakashi nodded. "Good, very wise choice Sasuke. So, do you know what we're doing here? Why did you guys ask for more training time, when you aren't even training?" he said flipping his hair, and Sasuke froze up... again! "Uh... Because we... wanted to hang out so... we wouldn't have to, go home early? Yeah, that's what we're doing. Heh" he said laughing nervously, and Kakashi smiled under his mask. He started laughing, and Sasuke tried to act seriously, like nothing was going on.

"Really Sasuke? Are you _sure_ that's why you guys brought me here? You don't have to lie, ya know! Tell me what's _really_ going on..." He said, and Sasuke felt cornered. _I can't lie cause he'll catch me in a second, but if I don't he'll think we are playing a joke on him! What to do... What to do... _He thought trying not to look at Kakashi, but he's staring Sasuke down! _Talk, then move closer, breathe deeply, and touch him! That is my mission but eh, touch him where?_ "Sasuke, I'm waiting for the truth! Now..." He said closing his book, and Sasuke hesitated. _Damn, I have to say something and fast! I will NEVER forgive myself for saying this, but. . . _

He thought, and blurted out, "Ah Naruto broke up with me!" He sunk his head in his hands, and Kakashi was shocked! "Oh Sasuke... Is it true?"He said, and Sasuke _moved closer _to Kakashi. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I confessed my love to him a while back, and now he's dumped me! I... Wanted you here so that I wouldn't have to tell Sakura cause she likes me, but I had to tell _Someone! _I... I chose to tell you cause I can trust you Kakashi! I needed your advice, and... love" He said _breathing deeply, _and Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke..." he whispered, and Sasuke fell on Kakashi, and _wrapped his arms _around him! _Mission accomplished_. . .

"Oh what the hell is he doing? He did not just say what I think he said! Sakura, did... did you hear that? Oh he's dead when I get my hands on him!" I whispered pointing at Sasuke, and Sakura started to cry. "I...I didn't know Sasuke-kun was really. . . But why? And with _you_ of all people?" she whispered feeling woozy, and I blushed. "I said I'm not queer, ok! and we aren't dating! We never were, he's just saying that so he can get his hands on sensei" I said and Sakura fell back, but I caught her just in time. "No Sakura, don't go passing out on me now! Sasuke-kun... is straight I think, so please calm down"

I whispered holding her, and she wrapped her arms around me. "Ok Naruto, but I can't bear to watch anymore" she whispered nudging her head on my shirt, and I nodded. "You don't have to, it's ok Sakura... "So that's what happened sensei, and all I did was... love him!" he said looking up at Kakashi, and he took his mask off. "Sasuke, go get Naruto, let me talk to him. I wont mention that, I just want to help you. Ok?" He whispered, and Sasuke nodded. "Ok but... Please Kakashi... I'm so ashamed will... you wrap your arms around me? I need to feel your... Warmth, I need to feel safe... oh please!"

He whispered, and Kakashi nodded slowly wrapping his arms around Sasuke's slender waist. Sasuke moaned, and Kakashi smiled. "Feels good to be in the arms of a... real man" Sasuke said laughing, and he let go of him. Kakashi put his mask back on, and Sasuke said, "Can I ask you something, sensei?" He stood up, and Kakashi nodded. "Go ahead, what is it?" He said sitting up, and Sasuke smiled. "Are you gay? Or do you like men at least?" he said fixing his head protector, and Kakashi laughed. "Sorry but, that is none of your business. Even if you _do_ _like _me, I still wouldn't tell you because you're too young. Nice try though, Sasuke!" he said smiling, and Sasuke stormed off...


	3. Sasuke's Gay With Me!

"Oh, that's our Que, let's go!" I shouted nudging Sakura, and she got up. We dashed through the trees, and jumped down on our clones in a huge cloud of dust! Sakura felt sad, and confused. "So Sasuke, eh is he gay? How did it go?" I said smiling, and Sakura turned away from him. "It was ok, but he wouldn't tell me damn it! He said I was too Immature or something" Sasuke said sitting down next to me, and I smiled. "How close did you get to him, huh Sasuke?" I said nudging him, and he looked at me.

"He was holding me, that's it. His heart wasn't beating fast or anything! Like I wasn't even with him, like he felt nothing..." he said, and I sighed. "Well maybe he's gay, but just doesn't like your ugly ass!" I said laughing, and he pushed me. Sasuke smiled, and I pushed him back. We were laughing, and pushing each other back and fourth. "Oh shut up, Naruto!" He shouted laughing, and I paused. "Make me, Sasuke!" I shouted pushing him, and he laughed. We kept pushing each other back and fourth. He pushed me, and pinned me down on the ground.

"Sasuke" I said, and he stared at me. "Sasuke, you ok? Why are you looking at me funny?" I said sitting up, and he shook his head. "Oh Naruto..." He whispered, and he pushed me back down. He closed his eyes, and forced his lips against mine! I kept my teeth clenched together as he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. "Don't resist me Naruto, please justlet me do this!" He pleaded sucking on my neck, and I was shaking my head. I kept pushing him away, but it was no use! I wasn't strong enough, _I was weakening to Sasuke..._ Then when I tried to shout Sakura's name, he caught his tongue in my mouth!

_Why Sasuke, Why! _I thought finally giving in, and he smiled. I ran my fingers through his hair, and we kept kissing. Sakura truned back around and screamed! "What the hell? Naruto you lied to me! You two _are_ dating! How could you Sasuke-kun!" She shouted standing up, and she ran off toward the village. "Wait... Sakura, I wasn't lying!" I shouted pushing Sasuke off of me, and stood up. I Started to run after her, but Sasuke caught my hand. "You... spied on me, didn't you?" he said squeezing my hand tighter, and I fell on my knees. "Yes! Ow stop it Sasuke... that"

I said wincing, and he smirked. "Hurts? Oh I know Naruto, awe you can't take a little pain?" He said, and I frowned. "Yes I can! More than you'll ever know!" I shouted pulling my hand away from his grasp, and he came up behind me. "Then show me... "Hmm, I thought I told Sasuke to get Naruto. What's taking so long? I guess it wouldn't bother to go over there myself, and see what's going on" Kakashi said standing up, and he heard hear me scream. "Naruto's in trouble! Shit, where's Sasuke and Sakura? Aren't they helping him!"

he shouted panicking, and he ran toward us. "Naruto are you alri... oh my god!" he said fainting, and I looked up. "Mmm guess he couldn't handle it either" Sasuke said smiling, and I was panting. "Hey! I can handle it, now faster, faster!" I shouted, and he smiled. " Alright Naruto, you asked for it" he said shoving his cock back in, and I tensed up. "Ok, ok! I can't handle it, now take it out!" I shouted, and he pushed me on the ground. "Too late Naruto, sorry! You should've never said you could, now this will only take a second" he said, and he pushed it in a little further. "Ah! Ah Sasuke please!"

I shouted starting to cry, and he sighed. "Alright, just take a deep breath ok?" he whispered, and I winced. "What... are you going to do? Sasuke? Noo!" I shouted, and he thrust upward! He was moaning repeatedly with every thrust, making me weak. "You know you want this, say my name!" He said shifting positions as he got more comfortable, which was a slight relief for me. Kakashi was getting up, and then he saw us! He watched as Sasuke penetrated me again and again! He studied our facial expressions, to our motions, and noises. "Sasuke!" I screamed as I felt him get stiff inside me, and he rubbed my back. "Nar...uto. Oh Naruto!"

he said slowly sliding his cock out, and I turned over. " YOUR GAY! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said looking at him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh don't ask questions now usuratonkachi, you'll ruin it for me" he said laughing, and I smiled. He laid me back down on the grass, and rested his head on my chest. "Do you realize where we are, Sasuke?" I said getting nervous, and he sighed. "Don't worry about it, ok? The only person who saw was Sensei..." he said closing his eyes, and I shot up! "Sensei saw us! Oh my god, how could you make me do that in public! you humiliated me Sasuke, I'll never forgive you for this!" I shouted grabbing my clothes, and I ran toward the boys shower room. . .


	4. I Love Kakashi?

"Your feelings for Naruto are... very strong?" Kakashi said, and Sasuke nodded. "Yes, as much asI hate to admit it. But I guess it wasn't meant to be after all" he said sighing, and Kakashi looked up at him. "what do you mean? Of course it was, you're just young. It takes time, and understanding. I'm sure Naruto feels the same, it's probably something he isn't used to. I know it's hard but, take my advice and wait" Sasuke nodded slowly, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. "Ok, I will wait. If it's what you suggest I do, Sensei?"

He said looking up at him, and he took his mask off. "Here, I'll tell you what. Let me go talk to Naruto, and I'll find out how he really feels about you. Ok, Sasuke?" he said, and Sasuke leaned on his chest. "Ok... but what if he doesn't tell you? Then what should I do, wait?" he said, and Kakashi patted his head. "Trust me, he will tell me" he said smiling, and Sasuke got mad. "What makes you so sure he'll tell you when I've been asking him for month's now! And he still won't tell me anything!" he shouted letting go of Kakashi, and he stood up.

"Because... He trusts me" He said walking off, and Sasuke gasped. _Could that be why he never tells me anything? Because he... Doesn't trust me! Oh god, what have I done! Driven my love farther away from me, I'm a. . . Monster!" _he said burying his head in his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest. He took a deep breath, and did the only thing he could do, Cry... "Yo! Naruto, are you in... oh" he said walking in to find me clutching my knees, crying in the last shower stall. He walked over, and took his clothes off, leaving his boxers on.

"May I join you, Naruto?" He said taking his head protector off, and shook his hair in his face. I looked up at sensei's masculine figure, and was staring at him for a while. I wiped my eyes, and nodded. "I'm... Sorry you had to witness such a horrible... crime sense-" I said, but Kakashi walked in the shower, and shook his hands. "Please call me Kakashi, even though we both know it's dishonor or whatever. See Naruto I am your sensei during school, but outside of class, training, and being a ninja. I am your friend" he said smiling,and I blushed. _And maybe even a little bit more! _I thought smiling, and he nodded.

"Ok then Kakashi, would you like to know what is bothering me?" I said, and he nodded looking at my naked body from time to time. "I know it has to do with Sasuke, but what about him specifically?" he said turning the water on, and he turned the nob to warm. "Oh you don't mind if I turn the..." he said pointing to it, and I shook my head. "Oh no, go ahead. Feels nice" I said laughing, and he smirked. We sat in the shower staring at each other, thinking about things connected with what I just said. He started blushing, and I shook my head reluctantly. "Umm yeah, what about Sasuke again?" he said, and I laughed.

"Oh yes! Right Sasuke is... I forgot about him for a second there, and can't remember why I'm mad at him" I said scratching my head, and Kakashi laughed. He stretched yawning, and I watched him from the corner of my eye as he rubbed his toned, chest. _Ugh I cannot take it anymore! _I thought trying to think of something else to prevent myself from becoming hard, but nothing's working. "Umm, ugh forgive me for this Kakashi but..." I said getting on top of him, and I started kissing him. He laid flat on the cold shower floor, and wrapped his arms around me. I started to shiver as he was rubbing my back, and our lips parted for air. I sat up, and he slid his damp boxers off. He threw them into the other empty shower, and sat up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I bit my lip. "Be gentle" I whispered closing my eyes, and he smiled. "As gentle as I can be, Nar...uto" he whispered in my ear sending more shivers, and I jumped. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slowly slid his cock in and started rubbing mine. . . Sasuke wiped his eyes, and looked up. _Still no sign of Naruto or Kakashi anywhere? what's taking him so long? Maybe Naruto has a lot to say about me. _He thought looking around, and Sakura came back. "Oh... Sasuke your still here? I thought I'd find... Sensei, I need to talk to him" she said sitting next to him, and he sighed. "He's in the boys shower room, talking to Naruto" he said folding his arms, and she looked worried.

"Oh what happened to him?" she said, and he waved it off. "I don't want to talk about it, we got in a fight. He got mad about something I said as usual, and stormed off crying" He said laying back in the grass, and she gasped. "You... made Naruto cry? Why, how? I thought that you loved him..." she said, and he shot up. "Yes, I do! Very much, but that had nothing to do with why he was crying... sort of... didn't I say I didn't wanna talk about it, Sakura?" he said laying on his stomach, and she shrugged. "Ah, I give up with you two!" she shouted shaking her head, and falling back in the grass. . .

"Oh Kakashi! I'm, I... Ugh!" I moaned trying to tell him to stop, but it was no use! _I couldn't think, it felt so good!_ "Yes Naruto!" He said laying me down on the shower floor, and he continued humping me faster! I had my eyes shut tight, trying to reach for something to hold onto. But their was nothing, so I gripped Kakashi's shoulders as we rocked up and down in motion. He grunted trying to keep himself steady, and from screaming! He wanted me really badly, but never expected me to make the first move! "Nhh, Ugh... Harder Kakashi! Oh make... nh me come!" I shouted and my face was turning red! He put his hands down flat above my head, and pushed in further!

He was moaning, looking at my face. We were sweating, but it was bearably noticeable being that we were soaking wet. The water turned cold, and we were getting chills! As the water poured over our body's getting colder, it finally made us hit climax! We screamed each others names as our bodies stiffened. I let go of him, and slumped down. He slowly slid his Cock out, and took a deep breath. "You leave me... Breathless Kakashi! You amaze me at everything you do, and I admire you so! Your... your so cool and strong! I... wanna be just like you!" I shouted hugging him, and he smiled. "Do you mean that, Naruto?" he asked, and I nodded kissing him.

"None of my students has ever said anything like that to me before, and noone has every really appreciated my talents like you! Yes I may be famous, even legendary but... to hear a student, No! My student say that with such meaning and..." I interrupted him, and said, "No not your student, your friend!" I laughed, and he smiled. He started to cry, but I quickly wiped the tear from his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek, and told him to continue. "Thanks... and with such passion I really want to thank you for your kind words, Naruto" he said pressing my head against hischest, and he started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around him, watching him cry, and hearing his heart beat.

"But you already thanked me. I love you Kakashi...Hatake" I whispered nudging him, and he turned the water off. I had never seen him cry before, or a ninja for that matter... "I'm going in there to see just what's taking him so long! I could've sworn I heard yelling, and I want to know what Naruto thinks about me damn it!" Sasuke shouted walking off, but Sakura caught his hand yanking him to the ground. "No, don't get in their business! They'll be out soon just wait, ok?" she said folding her arms, and he sighed. "Fine! Why is it that whenever I find something good, I always have to wait to get it!" He shouted standing up, and walked off. "Hey, where are you going?" She called after him, and he hissed. "Over by the tree!"


	5. Kakashi's A Big Jerk!

He snapped, and she gasped getting teary-eyed. "I...I'm sorry sasuke!" she said getting her radio out, and she paged Kakashi... "Oh Naruto, Hold on a second let me answer this" he said letting go of me, and he walked to the other side of the shower room, and grabbed his clothes. "This is Sharingan Warrior, What's your status?" he said drying himself off, and I got out of the shower. "Kakashi this is Saskura, Sasuke's getting restless! How's the plan going so far?" she said looking back at him, and Sasuke sat against a tree.

"Things are ok, I just have mission S to work out right now..." he paused and laughed, _Good one kakashi mission S standing for Sasuke! _He thought, and he continued. "I am putting it into action right now, and will report back to you when the mission is complete over and out" he said, and he turned the radio down. "So Naruto, are you still felling bad about Sasuke? You never told me why you were so mad at him" he said Zipping his vest up, and I froze up. _Umm sasuke? oh no, Kakashi made me forget all about sasuke! _"Oh. Um I'll talk to him, it's not a big deal ok?" I said drying my hair, and he shrugged. "Well we'd better hurry before he suspects us of doing anything" he said looking out the window, and he froze up!

I stared at him, starting to get mad. "What? you mean that... what we did meant nothing!" I shouted, and he shook his head. "No, it mean a lot to me, it's just that Sasuke loves you. I don't want to get in between that" he said, and I clenched my fists. "He loves me? but do you love me? You never said it back when I did! I don't love Sasuke, I love you Kakashi! how could you be so cold!" I said getting teary-eyed, and he sighed. "Naruto, I do love you, but not in that way" he said putting his mask on, and I felt like crying!

"Oh I see now! You don't want me to tell Sasuke cause you weren't supposed to do that! Sasuke wanted information, but you wanted me for yourself! You were using me just to see if you were gay weren't you? was that the big test, huh!" I shouted stuttering I was so mad at him, _How could he do that to me! _"No, it wasn't. It was to help you forget about Sasuke, and me. Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not gay. I just wanted to see if fucking you would be as good as Sasuke made it look" he said smirking, and I gasped.

"If he found out he'd kill me, and I cannot afford to lose a student as powerful as Sasuke, Naruto! You understand, yes?" he said, and I pushed past him, and ran out! "Sasuke-Kun!" I shouted running toward him, and he got up! "Oh usuratonkachi! Are you ok?" he said, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Yes and no! C'mon hurry let's get out of here!" I shouted tugging on his arm, and he pulled me back. "But why, where?" he said, and I turned to him. "Anywhere! Please come on before Kakashi comes out here!" I shouted trying to keep myself from crying, and he stopped me.

"Did he hurt you? Naruto tell me now what happened? He's dead if he hurt you! What did he do, Naruto!" he said holding my hand, and I kept trying to pull him. "Nothing, he just said some things that really hurt my feelings! That big jerk, I...I hate him!" I shouted, and Sasuke let go of me. "Stay here Naruto, I'll be back soon" he said about to dash off, but I grabbed his shirt. "No, no! Leave him alone, let's just leave! I'm fine, really!" I pleaded, and he stopped trying to get away from me. "Naruto tell me what he said, please? that's all I wanna know" he said turning around to me, and he held my hands. I gulped, and he tugged on my hands.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?" I asked looking away from him, and he nodded lifting my head up. . . "This is Sakura, Come in Sensei" she said looking at the shower room, and he picked up. "Yes? How are they Sakura?" he asked putting his sweats on, and he smiled. "All over each other! The mission was a success if I do say so myself, but you didn't need to be so harsh on Nartuo ya know?" She said sighing, and he coughed. "What? he told you what happened?" He shouted, and she pulled the speaker out of her ear. "No! He's crying and calling you a big, mean jerk that's all" she said, and he sighed with relief.

"Oh... well that's ok, once he see's me in action again he'll forget all about that! Well that was a nice plan Sakura, Over and out" he said, and before she could ask him what he meant, he turned his radio off. _Mission accomplished, I guess it's safe to go outside now... _he thought laughing, and he slowly walked out. "Yes! I, love you Nartuo!" Sasuke shouted pushing me against a tree, and he kissed me! We held it for a moment, exploring each other's mouths until he started to take my shirt off. "Sasuke No! I'm sorry but I'm still tired from when we did it earlier, please don't make me do it again" I said slightly pushing him away, and he nodded.

"I understand, and no I wont make you do it again! Or ever unless I'm really horny, or you ask me too" he said winking, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt. I roughly pulled him on me, and kissed him. Kakashi sat next to Sakura, who was watching us from a distance. "Naruto is so lucky!" she said pouting, and Kakashi looked at her. "Sakura are you sure he really is that lucky? Do you even know anything about Sasuke?" he said reading his book, and she hesitated. "N-n-no but, but he's..." "Cute? hm that's all girls really go for are looks, then no wonder they're gay! They probably got turned down by so many girls, and found that they were the only two left" he said sighing, and she smirked.

"Wait a minute... isn't that why you and Iruka Sensei hooked up?" she said laughing, and he blushed under his mask. "Not the point Sakura! But yeah, it is..." he said looking away from her, and she smiled. "That's the big secret! Your gay with him! I knew it!" She shouted running off, and he looked up. "Hm? Wait Sakura what are you doing?" He shouted, but she didn't turn back to him. "Naruto! Naruto and Sasuke! I... Figured out Sensei's BIG secret!" She shouted, and we quickly stopped kissing before she saw. "Well! tell us, what is it?" I said letting go of Sasuke, and she stopped running. "I can't yet... We still have to confirm it"

She said, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, how do we do that? Where do we go?" he said, and I looked at him. _He looks annoyed, wonder what's bothering him. _I thought, and he winked at me. "We have to go see... Iruka" she said panting, and I jumped up. "Yeah! Let's go! I can't wait to see Master Iruka!" I shouted jumping around, and Sasuke smirked. When I ran by him he tripped me, and I fell flat on my face! They started laughing, and I blushed. "You stupid Jerk, why'd you do that for!" I shouted looking up at him, and he shrugged.

"Because Dobe..." He helped me up, and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you" he whispered, and I shuddered. _It always get's to me when he says that... _"Yes, I love you too. Now let's go! Hm? Where's Sakura?" I said letting go of him, and looking around. Sasuke laughed shrugging, and I sighed. "She probably got jealous of you, and left" he said, and I shook my head. "That can't be it, maybe she went to see Iruka on her own! Let's go meet her there!"


	6. What Happens Now?

I said looking at him, and he sighed. "Why? She knows the secret, and what to do about it. Why should we get involved?" he said folding his arms, and I grabbed his hand. "Because we want to know too! Now let's go... wait, follow me" I said looking at Kakashi, and it sounded like he was crying. We dashed off toward the shower room so he wouldn't see us, and we snuck up behind him. "Sensei? Are you ok?" I asked sitting next to him, and Sasuke sat on his other side. "Oh, hey Naruto. Yes I'm alright, it's just that I'm... well scared" he whispered, and Sasuke was shocked. _Kakashi scared! of what I wonder! _He thought, and I scooted closer to him.

"Kakashi, what happened?" I asked, and he looked at sasuke, then back at me. "It's my... Secret. Sakura knows and I think she's on her way to tell Iruka, and even worse... The damn Hokage!" he said sinking his head down, and Sasuke rubbed his back. "Well... What is the Hokage gunna do? It's not like he's gonna ban you from the village or something, I mean c'mon you're secret isn't _that _bad. . . is it Kakashi?" I said laughing, and Sasuke shrugged. "Actually Yes... it's that bad enough to get me thrown out of the Kohona Village! To have my title taken from me, and to be hunted down by the hidden leaf hunter-nin! I can't let my secret get to him, I just can't!"

he shouted standing up, and he started walking off. I hesitated, and Sasuke hit me. "No! Kakashi stop!" we shouted in Unison, and he fell to his knees. He started to cry again, and we ran to him. "Sasuke... Naruto. I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but I've got to stop her" he said, and I smiled. "That's why we'll go do it for you!" I said smiling, and he looked up at me. "Really? You two would do that for me!" he said, and I knelt down in front of him. I wiped the tear from his eye, and rubbed his chin. "Yes, we will. Right now in fact!" I said standing up, and Sasuke glared at me. "Well thank you boys, this does save me from a long walk..."

he said standing up, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Lazy bastard! _He thought, and I laughed. "Oh no problem Sensei! Plus I want to see Iruka anyways! Well we better get going!" I said walking off, and Sasuke slowly followed. "I do too Naruto... I do too" Kakashi whispered getting his book out, and he slowly walked back toward the tree... "Naruto, how could you!" Sasuke shouted pushing me back, and I got mad. "What are you talkin' about, what's your problem Sasuke!" I shouted, and he shook his head. "You know damn well what you did, Naruto! I thought... I actually thought you loved me!" he shouted, and I stopped walking.

"Sasuke, I do love you! But I... I don't know what the hell your talking about! What did I do?" I shouted, and he ran up to me. He roughly grabbed my face, and squeezed really hardly. "You wanna know what you did! At first I didn't believe it when I saw it, until that moment when u knelt down to him. I knew that I wasn't imagining things! Naruto I was spying on you too! I saw you in the shower with him, and yet I still told you that... I loved you! You told him you loved him, and he was only acting mean to you cause he saw me in the window!" he let go of my face, and was about to hit me until he saw my face. I was stunned! I felt so horrible as he stared into my eyes, telling me everything_ I did_ wrong.

"I had no idea that you were spying on me! And I also had no idea that you loved me, Sasuke! I would've never told him I loved him if I knew that you..." I said and he covered my mouth. "No, No No! Naruto you did know, cause Kakashi told you..." he said walking off, and I heard him start to cry. "Sasuke don't leave me! We still have to see Iruka, don't we?" I said wiping my eyes quickly, and he stopped walking. "Not we Naruto... just you" he said, and I felt like my heart just exploded. I bursted into tears, and fell violently on the ground. _How could something as simple as finding out Kakashi's secret turn out to be such a dramatic mess! _I thought clenching my fists, and I watched Sasuke walk off. Walk away from me...

"Kakashi! We need to talk, this is serious!" he said taking a deep breath, and Kakashi sat up. "Oh your back already? How did it go, does the hokage know about me?" he said, and Sasuke shook his head. "That isn't why I came to talk to you, Sensei! I think you know why, don't act like you weren't watching us fight just now" he shouted walking up to Kakashi, and he sighed. "Look I don't Know what Naruto's problem..." He said, and Sasuke leaned in and socked him! He fell back on the tree, and Sasuke clenched his fists. Kakashi spit, and stood up.

"What are you going to get out of fighting me, huh Sasuke? That was a very stupid thing to do, regardless of your reason" he said rubbing his cheek, and Sasuke put his hand over his Kunai knife that was strapped to his thigh. "Not a damn thing, but it will make me feel better. It will make me forget about what you and Naruto did! And how much more he loves you than I" he shouted, and Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke ran at him with the knife in his hand, and Kakashi grabbed him. He spun him around, and held the hand with the kunai knife in it.

"You don't get it! Naruto does love you, think Sasuke, think! Why would he run out to you, and tell you he loves you if he didn't? He told me he loved me because I am his Sensei! It had nothing to do with the kinda love you speak of, Alright! Now I'm not letting you go till Naruto, you, and I are in Iruka Sensei's office! Don't even think of trying to get away from me, either!" He shouted in Sasuke's ear, and he was crying. He dragged Sasuke back over to where I was, and threw him on the ground. "Don't move!" he shouted putting his foot on Sasuke's back before he got up, and I stood up.

"Kakashi what's going on?" I said wiping my eyes, and he coughed. "We're going to see Iruka Sensei, right now!" he said, and I half smiled. "But what about sas..." I said looking at him, and kakashi nodded. "He's coming too, don't worry. We'll go the quickest way that I know" He said, and then poof! We disappeared and reappeared in Iruka's office. Sakura was sleeping in a corner, and Iruka was busy writting papers. "Good afternoon Kakashi leader of team seven, with team 7. How is everything. "He said laughing, and he stopping writing. Kakashi smiled, and uncovered his face.

"Hello, not so good. I was wondering what did Sakura tell you?" he said walking over to Iruka's desk, and he sat on the edge of his desk. They were staring at each other, and I looked down at Sasuke. I offered to help him up, but he shook his head. He slowly got up, and sat in the back. I sighed trying not to look at him. "Don't worry about them, they're just fine. I had them training today, by request of Naruto" he said looking at us, and Iruka nodded slowly.


	7. Kakashi And Iruka In The End

"Right... Oh Sakura was telling me about Sasuke, and her problems with him. Why? Did something happen Kashi?" he said, and I looked up at them. Kakashi was blushing, and Sasuke and I bursted into laughter. Sakura was smiling, but she covered her mouth. I turned back and looked at him, and Sasuke quickly turned away from me. Kakashi folded his arms, and nodded. "Team seven your attention please, and Sakura I know your awake!" he said standing up, and she sighed. "Awe damn..." she whispered, and he smiled.

"As of now your so called_ extra training time_ is over. Sakura I want you to tell Iruka my... what you found out about me today, Naruto, Sasuke your excused" he said slowly walking toward me, and I slowly backed away. "Um can you do something for me, Sensei?" I said, and he nodded. "Sure you name it, and it's done" he said, and I smirked. "Make Sasuke apologize to me! Right now!" I shouted pointing at him, and he stood up. "What! me apologize to you! No, I will not! What you put me through today is unforgivable! Even if I did say it I wouldn't mean it! So _I'm sorry_ Naruto, and fuck you! Oh no wait Kakashi already _did_ that, didn't he!"

He shouted at me, and he turned and left. "Sasuke! Please wait, don't leave me! Why do you have to be so cruel? I love you, Sasuke! I love you!" I screamed running after him, and he stopped. Kakashi, Iruka, And Sakura stood silently watching. "Kakashi... what did... what is going on? what's with Naruto?" Iruka said looking at him, and he sat down in chair by his desk. "Sasuke loves Naruto you see, but at first he didn't feel the same. Poor Naruto just got confused and fell for me, and Sasuke now hates him for that" he said shrugging, and Iruka gasped.

"So your just going to let their feelings get hurt? we've got to show Sasuke how much Naruto loves him, and not you! And I've got just the way, follow me!" He shouted grabbing kakashi's hand, and he nodded. "Sakura, your free to go home. Have a nice afternoon" he said, and she nodded walking out. "Iruka sensei, where are we going?" he said, and Iruka shook his head. "Don't worry about it, now climb up this tree ok? I want you to sit there, and watch me. When you see me wave my hand, I want you to climb down the back side of the tree and walk out. I want you to play along with everything I say, no matter what ok?"

he said, and Kakashi nodded. "Hm taking order's from a chunin, that's a first" he said laughing, and Iruka pushed him. "O stop playing around Kashi, and climb up the tree already" he said laughing, and Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke looked back at them, and I looked up at him. "Sasuke! Are you even paying attention to me, I'm trying to explain why I did what I did!" I shouted, and he turned my head toward Kakashi, and Iruka Sensei. "Watch them" he whispered, and we did... "No Iruka! Not until I get a kiss!" he said pushing Iruka up against the tree, and he cornered him.

"Fine.. Just a little one and then you've gott..." he said trying to finish, but Kakashi caught him in a kiss! They closed their eyes, and Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi. _Naruto really doesn't love Kakashi, he loves... me! _He thought looking at me, and then back at them. Iruka softly moaned as Kakashi moved lower, sucking on his neck. He started blushing, and giggling. "Oh Kashi, I said a... little kiss!" he said, and Kakashi smiled. He stopped, and looked up at Iruka.

"There's no need for me to stop now" he said, and Iruka bit his lip. "Eh... But why?" he whispered, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. He clutched him tightly, but not so much that it would hurt. "Because Naruto and Sasuke made up, see them wrapped up with each other by that tree way over there?" he said letting go of him, and Iruka turned his head to look. He smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, they only _look_ peaceful" Kakashi said laughing, and Iruka looked at him. "I love you Kakashi Sensei, and I hope that we could be..."

he said, and Kakashi caught him in another kiss. _I hate it when he does that_ he thought closing his eyes, and they held the kiss. "So what do we do now? Being that your secret's save from the Hokage, and Naruto and Sasuke are in love. Everything worked out perfectly, and that means we're the only ones left huh?" Iruka said sighing, and Kakashi smirked. "Well I don't know about them, but I know what _we_ could _do_" he whispered in Iruka's ear, and he shivered. Iruka smiled, and said, "Oh yeah? And What's that?" Kakashi unzipped Iruka's jacket, and led him back to his office. "Each Other" he whispered kissing Iruka, and they slammed his door shut. . .I opened my eyes, and looked up at Sasuke."Hey there" he said smiling, and I laughed.

"Hi Sasuke, did you sleep at all?"I said, and he shook his head. "No, i was too busy watching you sleep" he said, and I smiled. "Oh, Hey Sasuke?"I asked sitting up, and he let go of me. "Yeah?" "What is Kakashi's secret anyways?" I said, and he Chuckled."Your such a dobe, dobe" he said laughing, and I blushed. "You take that back! And I was being serious! We never found out his secret, right?" I shouted sitting across from him, and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, we did! Just A..." "When then, huh? when did he tell us, huh? See you can't come up with an answer!"I said folding my arms, and he hit me! "What did you see him _doing_ just a couple minutes ago? Who was he _with_? Does that answer your question, idiot?"

he said glaring at me, and I squinted my eyes. "Um... No, what is it already!" i said, and he laughed. "Your so slow, Naruto!The damn secret was that he's gay! Get it now?" He said leaning back, and I snapped my fingers. "No, he told me in the shower that he wasn't! Explain that, Sasuke?" i shouted standing up, and he growled. "Damnit Naruto! Of course he's going to lie, He's your fucking Sensei! He'll say anything to keep you from knowning anything that might get him in trouble! Now shut up, and let's head back" He said standing up, and i shrugged. "Ok, let's go! Oh hey Sasuke?" I said starting to walk, and he grabbed my hand.

"Yes Naruto? What is it now?" he said walking beside me, and I kicked the ground. "What are we gonna do when we get back, huh? Just go our seperate ways, or meet up to go eat? Or Hang out at your house or something?" I said, and he laughed. "We'll do _whatever _I want to do" he said smirking, and I laughed. "Sounds good to me Sasuke! Sounds good to me...THE END


End file.
